Most tile roofs include an exterior decking or sheathing, which overlays a structural framework of either trusses or rafters. Typically, decking includes plywood sheets or other planking members. One or more layers of overlayment, such as felt (tar) paper, is usually attached to the decking. Battens are normally placed over the felt paper before tiles are installed. The battens are usually fixed to the roof by fasteners, such as nails or staples, driven through the battens and felt paper and into the roof decking. Battens are typically wood strips and serve to separate the tiles from the overlayment. Separation between tiles and overlayment is necessary to ensure that water infiltrating the tiles onto the felt paper evaporates quickly. If water is otherwise allowed to stand or pool, the water may infiltrate through the felt paper and penetrate the roof decking, thereby potentially causing deterioration of the roof decking and the underlying framework. When horizontal batting is installed, water which has infiltrated the roof tiles tends to pool on the upper-slope sides of the battens, thereby potentially causing roof deterioration.
Means previously used to avert or diminish the likelihood of deterioration to tile roofs due to water pooling and infiltration include leaving gaps between adjacent battens and cutting drainage channels on the undersides of the battens. These means have been largely ineffective and have often added to the expense and time necessary for tile roof installation as well.
As depicted in FIG. 1, roof 20 has installed thereon counter batten system 22 of the prior art. Counter batten system 22 includes vertical battens 24 overlaid with horizontal riser strips 26. Typically, vertical battens 24 are ⅜ by 1½ inch wooden boards, often four feet in length. Vertical battens 24 are typically installed every 16 inches, on center. Horizontal riser strips 26 are typically wooden lathes and are installed atop vertical battens 24 at spacings determined by the dimensions of the tiles to be installed. While counter batten system 22 is somewhat effective in eliminating pooled water, the expense and time required to install counter batten system 22 is often prohibitive.
There is then a need for a device or roofing material which spaces tile from underlaying roofing and structural members, which greatly reduces or eliminates water pooling when water infiltrates the roof tile system, and which may be installed quickly and efficiently.